With the development of display technology, capacitive touch panels (CTPs) have developed rapidly. In order to obtain qualified capacitive touch panels, the capacitive touch panels need to be tested in general.
At present, the capacitive touch panels can be tested in an automatic scribing detection mode and a manual scribing detection mode. Under normal conditions, the automatic scribing detection mode is suitable for quality departments to carry out testing by way of small batch sampling inspection, so as to judge the functionality of the touch panels. However, the manual scribing detection mode is usually adopted on production lines. Since manual scribing may experience disconnection or offset due to hands tremble, it is difficult to guarantee the accuracy of scribing tracks. The existing judgment standard is as follows: the touch panel is judged as qualified if a first scribing detection result indicates the touch panel is qualified; and multiple scribing processes are needed to determine whether the touch panel is indeed unqualified if the first scribing detection result indicates the touch panel is unqualified.
It can be seen that the manual scribing detection has low efficiency and a certain error rate.